2013-03-19 - Aftonbladet Interview
Jimmie Strimell and Pontus Hjelm were interviewed at seperat occasions regarding Jimmie's departure from Dead by April by Swedish newspaper Aftonbladet. The article was published on March 19, 2013. The article was writen by Christian Ström, Joni Nykänen and Henrik Lundgren. Script : The article was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. The fights tore the band apart. Now fired singer Jimmie Strimell tell us about the breakup with Dead by April. ''' '''Jimmie Strimell: It has been turbulent for several years. : Last Monday Dead by April announced that they had kicked singer Jimmie Strimell. The reason was reported to be the front man's "personal problems". Jimmie Strimell: We've been arguing, just like the newspapers says. It has been turbulent for several years. We've tried every possible way, but we're different as people. : In the press release from the band they describe how they were tired of not knowing if Jimmie Strimell would show up on recordings and concerts. Jimmie Strimell: I've never missed a single show, so it's not true. It feels weird. Alex missed an whole tour, Pontus has cancelled shows, as well as Zandro . But I've never done it. And I get fired? Q: The news came as a surprise? Jimmie Strimell: I have no idea why they've fired me. We haven't spent time together during the end, we don't do that. Q: But the must have told you something? Jimmie Strimell: They have mentioned it, that if I don't start to behave we have to try to find a solution, sort of. : In their statement Dead by April writes that "they want to emphasize that they are strongly against drugs." Jimmie Strimell says he previously abused, but that today he is clean. Jimmie Strimell: Sometimes I have been influenced on stage, but it is all involved with music. I am not for drugs, but that's how it is in this business. Q: Does your addiction has anything to do with this? Jimmie Strimell: Of course, from the beginning it was a problem. But not one of those huge problems, I still made all the gigs. And now I'm clean. : Dead by April-guitarist Pontus Hjelm has known Jimmie Strimell for 13 years. He contends that the band hasn't worked as a group. He claims Strimell lives in denial when it comes to abuse. Pontus Hjelm: Four can't run a race and another one a separate race. It doesn't work. I've taken the conflicts with him and tried to communicate but it's futile. For ultimately Jimmie does whatever he wants to. : Hjelm tells how Strimells condition caused problems several times. An example is when the band was on their for an important show in the U.S. in June 2012 and Jimmie became drunk on the plane. Pontus Hjelm: The day after, we were to deliver in front of record company executives that hopefully would take Dead by April to the United States. I'm tired of those situations that can give a huge impact. I don't think it is fair, and that's the conclusion we've come up with as a band. Enough is enough Pontus Hjelm: In the end, it was a great gig. But I had to confront Jimmie. He didn't sit among us. I found him in the back of the plane, on the bathroom, and there he sat and drank. And he can't handle the booze. : Pontus and the others have tried to talk with the singer. At the end, the group went through therapy. Pontus Hjelm: We've really done it all. And in the end he has made his choice and this will be the consequences. Q: Pontus, are you worried about Jimmies future? Pontus Hjelm: I went into a phase where I saw Dead by April professionally and realized that my and Jimmies relationship didn't had to be so friendly. But it doesn't work that way. I've been anxious and devoted much energy to help him. It's not fair for me to devote a large part of my life for him. I said "I'm done with you. Your choices are your choices."